The Return
by izzyk96
Summary: After her return from war with Scanra, Kel finds many things are different, like some conservatives now second guess their original dislike of the Lady Knight. However, some things remain the same for, as many of her friends begin pairing off and getting married, she remains alone.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was the beginning of October when Keladry of Mindelan returned to the refugee camp of New Hope from Raoul's wedding. She and her best friend, Nealan of Queenscove were greeted eagerly by many of the refugees who resided there; Fanche, Saefas and the children, Loey, Gido, Meech and Irnai. Kel had been glad to see that the child seer had begun to fit in amongst the others. It was also good to see her friend and year-mate, Merric of Hollyrose waiting inside the gates as he let one of the sergeants lead the squad on patrol in his place.

She also new that, after the loss of their killing devices, the Scanrans had rapidly decided to withdraw their forces from Tortall. This meant that she and many of the other knights would be released from their duties at the Northern border and given the chance to either return to whatever fief they called home or to spend some time at the palace. She did, however, have to get through another week or so with Neal, who was still greatly depressed at having to once again leave the side of his Yamani betrothed, Yukimi, a close child hood friend of Kel's.

There was still much work to be done on rebuilding New Hope after the terrible attack about six months previously. However, she was shocked at the fact that, given the opportunity to return home to their villages, all the refugees chose to remain in New Hope. The camp's battle hardened head woman, Fanche, was quick to send the crowd back to their individual tasks around New Hope. Many children took the horses of the squad while her servant boy, Tobe, took her own mount. Tobe was fiercely loyal but did not trust her out of his sights after she ran off to rescue the captured refugees.

Kel talked through the reports of the impending end of the war with the present sergeants and Merric, who had been left in charge in Kel's absence though he claimed to have done very little since he had left everything in Fanche's capable hands. She could tell her friend was eager to return to Corus to see more healers who did not have to spread their gifts as thin as those at fort Mastiff; although he said nothing, she knew that the injury he sustained in the attack on the camp, then called Haven, still gave him great pain. Six months ago, Despite the terrible injury, Merric had ventured out with other of Kel's close friends to attempt to bring her back to the fort. However, unsuccessful, they joined her rescue attempt with a squad of the King's Own lead by Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, Neal's cousin and a good friend of Kel's, and Lord Wyldon's exuberant squire, Owen of Jesslaw.

She announced the news of their return to court to the refugees at dinner where the knights and soldiers were congratulated. Many of the teenaged orphan's asked to be taken to see the city for one reason or another, some of the boys hoped to join the army or the King's Own while Loey and Gydo were keen to join the queen's riders. Gydo intended to leave her little brother, Meech, in New Hope with their mother while quietly expressing her intention to Kel to buy him a knew doll once in the city; Meech had ripped the red yarn hair from his doll to leave a trail for Kel's rescue party even though he was only five.

Kel was not sure what was to be done with Irnai, the seer child, because her gifts had a habit of unnerving those around her in the camp. Kel believed her gifts might be valued in court, where she could learn to control them and use them on behalf of the kingdom. They were to leave soon for Mastiff where they would collect the army companies and knights due to return with them, who included her old training master, Lord Wyldon, and Prince Roald, who was know doubt as eager to return as Neal was. Kel knew deep down that the refugees could take care of themselves but she fretted nonetheless. While she hated to admit it, the nickname 'Mother' was rather appropriate.

The days of her last week flew by and with each one New Hope looked less like a skeleton of a village. Although it would not be completely finished by the time she left, it would not be long afterwards. It would probably grow and expand in population and land to the size of a decent town or even bigger.

Finally, the last day arrived and Kel left with the soldiers, knights and children. They arrived at Mastiff that afternoon and were boisterously greeted by Owen, Prince Roald and Duke Baird, Neal's father and chief healer. Although some forces would remain at Mastiff for a few months longer, most were to return with Kel. She was glad to see Seaver of Tasride, Esmond of Nicoline and Faleron of King's Reach upon their arrival. Seaver and Esmond were her year-mates and Faleron was only a year older. She did not, however, relish her brief encounter with her final (and least popular) year-mate, Quinden of Marti's Hill, who seemed to slink about, glaring at anyone who crossed his path.

Their stay was very short and they left with haste the next morning; Lord Wyldon had said the night before that anyone who was not present on time would have to remain at the border until after midwinter and the snow that came with it. Their journey was uneventful and rather boring with only Neal's constant cracks about the 'Stump's' glorious mood to keep them entertained. Occasionally, Owen would drop back through the ranks to where his knight-friends were ride and chatter at them about his excitement at returning, his nervousness about his rapidly approaching ordeal or anything else that crossed his mind.

They stayed a little bit longer at fort Steadfast where they met the Third Company of the King's Own and their commander, and Kel's former knight master, Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. Kel was particularly delighted to see Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle and his squad, who were all very good friends with the Lady Knight after she took command of the squad as a squire when Dom was injured in battle. The squad greeted her energetically as well as the children that came from New Hope, whom Dom's squad had helped rescue.

On the remainder of the journey, Kel alternated between the company of her year-mates and that of Raoul, Alanna and Third Company. She particularly enjoyed the company of Dom, who, as well as being Kel's friend, was also Neal's cousin and had affectionately nicknamed him 'Meathead'. the journey was fairly short since everyone was very eager to return to parents, wives and children.

At sundown towards the end of the second week of October, in the fading pinkish light, the grey shapes of towers seemed to glow at them from a few miles off and Kel knew that tomorrow, she would be home.


	2. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

Chapter 1

Home Sweet Home

The next morning, the army arrive at the capital and began to part ways, the Own to their barracks, the Queen's Riders to theirs and the various knights to their town houses in the city or their rooms in the palace. Kel herself was going to be staying in her parents' town house with her brothers, Inness and Conal. Anders had remained in Mindelan with his wife and children while the rest of the family was in the city.

The first greeting Kel received after handing her horse's, Hoshi's, reigns to Tobe was from Lalasa Isran, Kel's former main and now the most sought after dress maker in the city. What many people didn't know was that the shy business woman went out in the evenings to teach poorer girls how to defend themselves against violence, which she had previously learned from Kel.

"Milady, it is wonderful to see you in good health!" Lalasa exclaimed as she hugged Kel. "We heard so much bad news in these past few months and I'm relieved there was no such news about you"

Kel greeted her friend, "It is good to see you too, Lalasa, though I'm surprised you had enough time to come see me yourself."

"I wouldn't miss your return for anything," She insisted, "The shop wouldn't exist if not for you."

Before Kel could protest that Lalasa would have managed without her, she heard a familiar, musical voice calling her name and turned around to see the tall form of her mother walking slowly and gracefully down from the palace.

"Mama," Kel flung her arms around her mother, "I've missed you so much."

"And I you, darling" Ilane of Mindelan replied, reciprocating her daughter's embrace. She also nodded to Lalasa, who she knew well from having to buy dresses for Kel's two older sister, Adalia and Oranie, while they were at court.

Yukimi Noh Diamoru was the next to greet her, stopping first only to welcome her betrothed, Neal. Yuki had been Kel's close childhood friend during her family's time in the Yamani Islands and was now one of Kel's best female friends (though there weren't very many). Kel had also introduce Yuki and Neal, and she was glad to see the relationship worked out.

Upon arrival at the town house, Kel was met by Inness, her middle brother and former knight master to her old flame, Cleon of Kennan, now married to Ermilian of Aminar. She was delighted to see Conal, who she had last seen at her knighting ceremony, and only briefly at that. Otherwise, she hadn't really seen him in nine years; first she was too busy with her page training, then he with his studies at the university, and finally she with the war. Her relationship with Conal had always been a little shaky after he dangled her out the window of a tower back home in Mindelan, but in her years as a squire when she overcame that fear, she had learned to forgive him.

Ilane went off to make some green tea while Kel unpacked her clothes and hung her weapons on the rack in the corner. Tobe came with her saddle bags only minutes later.

While the two women sipped at the warm, frothy drink, Ilane announced to her daughter that the king was holding a feast to celebrate the end of the war. Kel merely grimaced in response. She hated feasts and balls, it meant dresses and make-up and too much unnecessary kerfuffle. It was not that she disliked dresses, she just disliked the process of being stuck with pins until she could barely breathe. She did, on the other hand, hate make-up and hair because she didn't enjoy the feeling of having all sorts of mess smeared across her face, nor did she like having women pull at her short hair in order to find something to do with it. But she had already accepted her fate and allowed her mother to drag her out of the house.

As usual, Lalasa had already made most of the dress from Kel's measurements before the war and needed very little adjusting, although Kel had lost a little weight while she was up North. As was always their discussion, Kel begged Lalasa to take some sort of money for the dress but Lalasa, as usual, refused.

Restless and tired of sitting around, Kel decided to seek out her friends. She'd left the house and had begun walking up to the castle when a hand caught her arm. She turned to see Dom's blue eyes and crooked smile, and her heart skipped two beats. She smiled at her friend, hiding her feelings behind her Yamani mask.

"Mind if I walk with you?" He asked with a grin.

"Not at all," She replied, "Are you heading up to the palace?"

"Yes, I was bored so I went into town to see if there was anything interesting at the Raven Armouries." He said then laughed, "In hindsight, I probably should have unpacked first. I bet that's what you did, Mother"

She elbowed him, teasingly " Of course that's what I did, and had I been with you that's exactly what you'd have done."

"Are you looking forward to the feast tonight?" He asked with a wink.

She mock glared at him before saying, "Only if there's some curtain or tapestry for me to hide behind"

He chuckled, "So you'll be joining the Commander and his wife for supper, then?"

She laughed, Raoul and his wife, Buri, were infamous for dodging social events in any way they could. "Something tells me that the king won't let him off that easily. After all his attempts to miss the Progress, I think the king intends to make his life a little difficult. Personally I'd almost rather be a page again and serve at one of these." She then thought about the constant late night etiquette classes with Master Oakbridge, "then again, maybe I'm better off at one of the tables."

"Where exactly are you heading?" Dom asked as they approached the palace.

"I was thinking I might go find Neal," she answered.

"I should warn you, based on how eager our dear Sir Meathead was on our journey, you may not wish to interrupt him." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Dom, you ought to be ashamed," She said in fake shock. The pair laughed. "You might be right though. Maybe, I'll see if Raoul wants some jousting practice. Perhaps, I'll go easy on him and let him knock me out of the saddle. Then I could claim that I'm injured and cannot, therefore, be expected at the banquet."

"Now you really sound like him. I think all those years with him as your knight master have been a bad influence." Dom teased.

"They also taught me that jousting with the Knight Commander and being trampled by an elephant are basically the same thing." She said seriously.

"You were one of the only people to come out of ten rounds with my lord and not be begging for a coffin." Dom joked.

"I was close to doing so," she said, half joking.

The two parted ways and in the end, Kel found refuge with Owen, who had been given the afternoon of to unpack before he was needed to serve at the banquet that evening.


	3. Chapter 2: The Feast

**Hello my lovely readers! Finally, here is chapter 2. I'm so sorry it took so long, it's exam time! Chapter 3 will be here soon, so read on!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Feast**

Kel felt uncomfortable. She felt like a third wheel on numerous dates; actually it was more like the eleventh wheel. She was at a table with Neal and Yuki, Raoul and Buri, Merric and his betrothed, Arina of Veldine, and two older knights and their wives. Each couple was enthralled in some conversation of their own, even Raoul, who was usually as uncomfortable as Kel, seemed to be enjoying himself. She looked around the room; everywhere she saw couples chatting and laughing at eachother's jokes, and women gasping at their husbands' war stories, and here she was alone. She caught sight of Dom and his squad seated at a table on the other end of the room, chatting and laughing. He caught her eye and winked and she felt her cheeks warming. She had meant it as a joke before but now she found herself glancing at the curtains and tapestries, wondering if there was any way to slip behind one unnoticed.

Not only did she feel awkward, she was also exhausted. All she wanted was to leave the feast and curl up in her warm bed. She watched pages and squires walk to and from tables with drinks and food. She was glad to see some familiar faces among the squires though she didn't recognize any of the pages. She smiled at Owen and his cousins, Warric of Mandash and Iden of Vikison Lake, both of whom she'd taught to use a staff. Much to her delight, she saw two young girls in pages' uniforms, one of which was serving at her table. The two of them seemed to watch her in awe when they were not rushing to and fro with plates. She desperately wanted to talk to them, give them some form of encouragement but she knew it was not appropriate here. Maybe she'd catch them after the feast.

When the meal was finished, the king rose from his seat on the raised platform at one end of the room. "Good evening," King Jonathon said as the room went quiet, "I am glad to welcome home so many noble and valuable warriors; each one of you has served your country well and honorably despite some very difficult placements." Kel stifled a laugh since that was exactly how she felt when first sent to the refugee camp. The king continued, "It's time to award every knight, rider and soldier for his or her contribution." The king began to read through names based on placement, and called the knights up in groups. When he called squads of soldiers or groups of riders, the leader would go up to collect the reward.

Kel, Neal and Merric were one of the last groups to be called up, which made Kel nervous though she did all she could to hide. Once on the platform, the three young knights bowed to the royal family, as was customary. The king then thanked each one for their service before handing each one a purse for their contribution. The king then returned to where he was standing to say one last thing, "We also thank these knights for risking everything to rescue kidnapped refugees, even going into deep enemy territory." She looked around the room to see familiar faces beaming at her a clapping; she pick out the faces of her brothers, parents, even her two sisters seated with their husbands, her friends from various years, Raoul, Buri and Dom. She was so relieved that the king had chosen to omit the fact that what they had done was completely against the law that she almost collapsed. Finally they returned to the seats for the remain groups.

She knew that after the ceremony, there would be a ball but Kel could not face it alone so she left just as it started with an exhausted Merric, Raoul and Buri. She could see the effects of the long days' riding back home taking their toll on Merric who could barely walk. After saying their goodbyes to Raoul and Buri, Kel had to escort Merric to the palace healers before getting to her own room. Tobe and Irnai were already in their beds, snoring softly, when Kel returned so she tiptoed cautiously around her room, trying to avoid waking them. Only when she was about to slip into bed did she dare to open the purse from the king. It contained a large fortune, more than any of her brothers had earned in previous wars. Sleep came easily, for the first time in a very long time, as she enjoyed the comforts of feathered pillows and the soft mattress.

The next morning, Kel rose early, as usual, and did her usual routine. Turning to her window, she saw the sparrows that she had left only a year ago perched happily on the window sill and in the branches around it. She smiled and thought back to the morning when the sparrows first flocked to her window. After dressing, Kel went to breakfast to find it almost empty except for Dom, Raoul and Buri. The four of them were enjoying a quiet breakfast when a group of young conservative knights walked in, one of whom was Garvey of Runnerspring, one of a gang of pages who sought to make her life and those of the other pages difficult. Most of the knights merely side glanced at Kel but a few, including Garvey, nodded stiffly at her, a sign of huge respect from the conservatives.

Kel turned to Dom and asked, "what time did you go home last night? I didn't stay long enough to see."

Dom responded that he left not long after she did, and admitted that he hated balls and banquets.

"Dom, I'd think you would love balls, with all the pretty girls looking for someone to dance with" Kel replied jokingly.

"Lady knight, you wound me so," he responded with mock indignation. The crooked grin that followed made her heart jump.

"Are you exited for Neal's wedding, Kel?" Raoul asked, unknowingly changing the subject at the perfect moment.

"Of course I'm exited, two of my best friends getting married. I even introduced them" She grinned.

"Are you up for some jousting practice this afternoon, I'm already getting restless?" Raoul asked as they were clearing the plates.

Kel nodded and left to have some of the morning to herself.


	4. Chapter 3: A Surprising Victory

**Thank you so much to everyone who's been following and favouriting. Special thanks to Guerrero, Lollypops101, The Booknerds and ImaniSechelles for your lovely comments. Keep letting me know what you think.**

Chapter 3

A Surprising Victory

Kel took some time to walk around the gardens. She knew that they would be empty with the weather beginning to turn frosty, so she could have a chance to think quietly to herself. She couldn't believe that it was less than a month to midwinter and that she had been a knight for almost a year. It was also almost a year ago that the chamber of ordeal gave her the task of killing Blayce the Gallan, creator of the killing devices, and his dog, Stenman. She prayed that no one this year would have to deal with something like out. She did, however, look forward to seeing Owen join their ranks as a knight. She couldn't believe that the Owen she saw now was the one she saw eight years ago as a new page. The chubby, clumsy and tactless boy who came blundering in had grown into a smart, tall young man.

Kel came out of her daydreaming to see two young faces looking at her from inside the palace. She rose to meet the girls who had chosen to follow in her footsteps. They were both at the tail end of their third year, and would soon face their third set of test on the way to squire. One of them was tall and slender with long dirty blond hair plaited down her back, an upturned nose and warm, brown eyes; her name was Cassandria of Kings Reach and her brother was a friend of Kel's. The other girl, called Karean ibn Baghud, was of Bazhir decent with the signature dark skin and hair. However, unlike the most Bazhir, she had piercing blue eyes.

They asked her how they could improve enough to keep up with the boy pages and many other about training, war and her adventures.

Raoul was sitting at his desk, going through long lists of new applicants for the Own and dreading the prospect of meeting them and testing who was ready to join. There was a knock on the door, which opened to reveal Flyndan, Captain of Third Company and Raoul's second in command. Flyn had taken a number of harsh wounds in the war and needed a stick to walk with.

"Flyn, sit down," Raoul greeted him wearily, "what can I do for you?"

Flyn limped up to the desk and pulled up the second chair. He nodded and replied "I know t'isn't the best time, Milord, what with you recruiting new soldiers..." He trailed off nervously.

"Speak up, Flyn, it's not like you to hesitate," Raoul encouraged.

"Milord, I've chosen t' retire from the Own," Flyn sighed, "my injuries were too severe t' be any use in battle.

Raoul nodded uncomfortably, "I understand, Flyn. You've been a great friend and a good warrior, you deserve to settle down now, find a wife, be happy..."

Flyn thanked him and rose, but before leaving, he said, "Milord, if I may, I have an idea for who could take my place."

Kel was in her room collecting what she would need for her session with Raoul when there was a knock on her door. She turned to see Dom standing there, panting heavily.

"Kel," he gasped for air.

"Dom, breath! Did you run here from the palace?" Kel beckoned for him to sit down. The run to her townhouse

Once in the chair, Dom nodded, "I need to talk to you!" He said between breaths.

"Catch your breath first, then talk." Kel replied.

Kel poured them both some water while Dom sat, slowly breathing more steadily. "Kel," he said finally, "Flyn left the Own!" He said quickly.

"Dom, did you sprint the two miles from the palace to tell me that?" Kel asked, slightly confused. Why would her friend run so far only to tell her that?

Dom shook his head, "No, there's more, but I wanted you to hear this from me, not from anyone else."

"Dom, what is it?"

"Raoul has asked me to take his place, which means I start the recruitment process tomorrow morning, and I could use some help."

"That's great news, and of course I'll help!" She said with a smile, then asked, "Who will be taking your place, Captain?"

Dom smiled, "You'll like this one Kel, since corporal Wolset has become a sergeant.

Kel laughed. She had promoted Wolset, Dom's short, hot headed corporal, in the field when they lost Symric in an attack by a killing device, after Dom was wounded. Dom had made it official shortly afterwards.

Dom picked up some of Kel's things, offering to help her carry her things to the training field. "Didn't you get enough of this as a squire?" He asked.

Kel smiled, saying, "Apparently not."

The pair chatted together while walking toward the stable where Peachblossom was housed. There, they parted ways, Dom for the new piles of paperwork he had just inherited, and Kel for the stalls to saddle her warhorse.

Raoul was already in the field when Kel arrived, wearing the padded coromanal armor. He greeted her as she led the stubborn horse into the field.

"I heard that Flyn resigned," Kel said as she armed up.

Raoul nodded, "I guess Dom probably told you," he sighed, "I'm disappointed but it was no surprise."

"Dom's a good choice though," Kel pointed out. "He's a good leader, the men respect him and he gets along with everyone." _And he is incredibly attractive,_ part of her mind mentioned.

Raoul nodded again, "As soon as Flyn suggested him, I knew he was right. It'll just take some adjusting to."

"He asked if I could help in the recruiting process," Kel said, "I wanted to make sure that it was alright with you."

"Absolutely" Raoul replied, brightening a little bit, "It'll be nice to have you around to help.

She was finally done putting on the padding so she mounted her horse, and he was only a step behind her.

They went several rounds, neither one knocking the other from the saddle. A crowd had begun to form to watch the two knights joust, waiting tensely to see if either one knocks the other. After her lance shattered, Kel looked out to see who was there; Merric was there, having had his leg treated by the healers, so was Seaver, Faleron and Owen. Standing beside Owen was his knight master, Lord Wyldon, his face unreadable.

She called to Raoul that this was going to be the last run. Her back was starting to ache and she was certain she was covered in many new bruises. She settled the new lance in her grip and waited for the signal. She whispered to Peachblossom "Charge" and the horse shot down the field. She positioned her lance perfectly and struck. After reaching the end of the field at a trot, she turned to find Raoul standing, wiping dirt from his back. She had unhorsed Raoul!

The crowd cheered as she dismounted and, once again, turned to them. She now noticed Dom and Neal applauding, standing next to Merric. Dom's grin was enormous as she walked towards her former knight master.

"Are you alright?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"Just bruised," he said, "I'm impressed, you've gotten so much better." He smiled and patted her on the back.

She smiled up at him as they led their horses from the field. Her friends pounded her back and cheered. Lord Wyldon merely nodded approvingly, which, from him, was a huge compliment.


	5. Chapter 4: Recruitment

**Finally, Chapter 4 is here, I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 4

Recruitment

Kel woke up earlier that morning than usual. She wanted to get her usual training in that morning before she met Dom and Raoul at the King's Own's training field where they would begin the recruiting process. The potential recruits would have to show their skill with various weapons as well as their knowledge of battle and tactics. After a number of pattern dances, increasing in difficulty, Kel fed the sparrows that sat on her window and Jump, who was just uncurling himself from his bed. Tobe, as usual was already awake and bringing breakfast by the time her morning routine was finished.

After eating, Kel, Tobe and a horde of animals left the townhouse and walked up to the Own's field. Dom and Raoul were already there, even though the sun had not yet risen. Dom grinned and winked while Raoul yawned and gave a sleepy wave. She stiffly walked over to the two of them; the joust had left her stiff and sore, even though she had won.

"What's the plan for the day?" She asked Dom; she had a rough idea but didn't know exactly what was going to happen.

Dom replied, "First they are paired off and show their what they can do in hand to hand combat, then daggers and swords. Then they do archery with both long bows and crossbows. They also have to show some ability in a pole arm. Finally they go inside and in groups discuss strategy and tactics in some random situations. It's a long process but we need to be sure that they can cover all of the requirements."

Kel nodded, "Sounds like we have our work cut out for us."

The three of them sat down at one end of the training yard on a low platform as the recruits filed in, some carrying equipment, others carrying padding (so that injuries stayed at a minimum). She heard some of the men muttering, asking why she was there, but she took no notice. She was used to that.

Raoul stood up and addressed the potential recruits, "Welcome, everyone." His voice boomed over the many voices, "The King's Own is not a fancy garland of beads to decorate the kings armor. We are not here for glamor or prestige. If you have come because you want to meet pretty girls and dance at pretty balls, this is not the place for you. I guarantee that whatever the tasks we are faced with, they are anything but glamorous. I have also notice a number of questions about the presence of Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan," a couple of faces looked down, "In answer to those questions, I realized that this would be an exceedingly large intake, since we have not recruited for the Own in a number of years, and I would need an extra pair of eyes. Keladry has experience not only with command but also with the workings of the Own from her time as my squire, which made her the ideal person." Some men now looked at her with grudging admiration. "I'd like you all to pair up with man next to you to spar with, firstly without weapons. We will begin with daggers and swords later." There was a sudden bustle of noise as the men began pairing off.

When the noise finally died down and the pairs of men stood in the organized line in which the training masters had put them, Raoul once again spoke, "I want you all to fight fairly and honorably while still trying your best. If Domitan, Keladry or I spot anyone fighting dirty, he will be vulnerable to punishment. If the mages sense the use of any magical enhancers, similar laws with apply. You may now begin."

Raoul and Dom climbed off the platform, shortly followed by Kel, and began walking through the ranks, making notes on each pair they passed. After a long session, the trio returned to the dais on which their chairs sat and Raoul commanded the men to stop. Kel could see healers running around and healing any major injuries. The rest of the morning proceeded similarly, with weapons of increasing size. After they had finished showing proficiency in archery and pole arms, they took a break for a welcome lunch.

Raoul sat at the table with Kel and Dom eating at the warm roasted lamb that Tobe had brought for them when Duke Baird's apprentice ran in. The boy's name was Waryn if his memory served. The boy panted as he handed the note he carried to Raoul. Baird's note was short but the messy scrawl was difficult to decipher:

_Raoul,_

_Buri came in this morning vomiting violently and very dizzy. She was unable to stop weeping but we now know what is wrong. She is pregnant. I know you are likely very busy but please come over soon._

_Congratulations_

_Baird_

Raoul stared at the letter, rereading it three times, trying to get over the shock. He was so completely unaware of Dom and Kel's looks of curiosity that Dom had to pull the note from his hands to get him to snap out of it.

"I-I have to go," Raoul stuttered, "If I'm not back when lunch is over, start without me." He rose numbly and followed the apprentice.

Kel and Dom bent over the letter, with the same looks of shock that Raoul had had.

"I'm not sure if I can imagine Raoul as a father," Dom said to Kel as they digested the contents of the note rather than the contents of the plates.

Kel shook her head, "He'll be a great father; he was like a second one to me while I was his squire."

Lunch was soon finished and the potential recruits were all there on time (no one wanted to be seen as tardy). They were quickly split up into groups for the strategy and tactics exercises, some of which were physical activities (seeing how the unexpected causes strategy to crumble and how to adjust accordingly), and mental activities (learning how to plan for every situation).

Dom stood up from his chair and spoke to the men, "You are now going to show if you are able to understand battle strategy and tactics. You will have half an hour for each activity and the results will be judge by Kel and my self. As for the whereabouts of the Knight Commander, you will have noticed that he received a letter during lunch, which called him away. While I'm not at liberty to disclose what the note contained, I will say it was very important and Lord Raoul will try to return at some point." Kel couldn't help notice how attractive he was as he stood there and how he took on such a commanding presence, the likes of which she'd never seen from him before. "You may now proceed with the first activity."

The rest of the afternoon went similarly to the morning but after each activity, Kel and Dom had to read through the strategy plans. Raoul only returned in time for the last activity but remained very quiet, allowing Dom to speak at the end of the process.

The three of them then worked late into the night, deciding who would actually be accepted. Kel recognized a couple of names of those who were chosen, siblings and cousins to some of her friends mostly. Kel retired to her chambers at close to one in the morning and quickly fell asleep, exited for tomorrow


	6. Chapter 5: The Big Wedding

**Dear all of my amazing readers, I'm so sorry this has taken so incredibly long but my summer has been insanely busy! Thank you to everyone for your incredible comments, they mean the world to me. I'm sorry this is a short chapter but please enjoy.**

**Lots of love**

Chapter 5

The Big Wedding

Two weeks later, Kel was sitting in in Yuki's final dress fitting for her wedding tomorrow. As her maid of honor, not only did Kel have to have an attractive dress for herself, she also had to sit in on everyone else's dress fittings. She did laugh when Neal dragged his best man, Dom, into Lalasa's shop to make sure that he, too, looked presentable. Dom had muttered something about how he didn't understand how women have to get a new dress for every social event.

Today, a pale Buri popped in to have the dress she was wearing to the wedding taken out a tiny bit to make room for her little bump. She grumbled the whole time about how much she hated dress fittings, making Yuki and Kel chuckle.

Shinko, one of the other bridesmaids, came in, gushing about how gorgeous Yuki looked in the white kimono-dress with a gold and red obi and the red silk under-kimono.

Kel herself had a simple pale purple silk kimono-dress with a mint kimono underneath and a whit obi. Lalasa had suggested the colors to flatter Kel's eyes, which they did quite effectively.

Dom sat with Neal, who had begun to panic, worried that something would go wrong at the perfectly planned wedding.

"Meathead, stop fussing!" He said finally, interrupting his cousin mid panic attack. "Fussing is mother Kel's job and we certainly _don't_ need a mother Meathead." He joked, causing Neal to snort back a laugh. "Seriously, you need to relax or I'll have to get your father to knock you out before hurt yourself."

"Can you blame me for worrying," Neal asked quietly, concluding that Dom was correct.

"Yes I can blame you," Dom joked back, earning a dramatically scornful glare from Neal.

Kel stood behind Yuki as she prepared to enter the large chapel in which the ceremony was held. She couldn't help but to notice the huge crowd who waited patiently for her friend to come walking in. Shinko, Buri and Lady Haname noh Ajikuro, the other lady who came with Shinko's Yamani entourage, stood behind Kel, while Yuki's stout father offered his arm to daughter. Kel could see Neal standing nervously at the altar at the other end of the chapel. Dom grinned at Kel from behind Neal, causing her heart to jump, as he always did. When her heart recovered, Kel grinned back.

The high priest and priestess of Mithros and the Goddess spoke a quick prayer for the people who had come to the wedding and one for the couple.

A quintet of violins began to play the traditional Yamani wedding tune and Yuki and her father began to set off down the aisle with the four bridesmaids close behind.

The priest began the ceremony and Kel couldn't help but grin as her friends said the vows. Scanning the various people, Kel could see her parents, Neal's parents, the royal family and many of her knight friends smiling as Neal placed the ring on his wife's finger.

Soon after, the couple walked back down the aisle, followed first by the bride's maids and the best man, then by two little girls, Neal's nieces, who had acted as flower girls.

After the wedding, they enjoyed a decadent banquet full of delicacies, both Tortallan and Yamani. Kel sat beside Dom on one side and Raoul on the other, who subtly supported a pale and exhausted Buri. The banquet went on late into the night, but for a rare occasion, Kel stayed almost to the end, talking at qreat length with Dom, though she refused to believe that he was the reason for which she stayed. Buri and Raoul were the first to excuse themselves, shortly followed by Haname and her brother, who was visiting for the wedding. Roald left just before midnight though Shinko stayed until the point that Kel and Dom left at just after one.

Dom went to the Own's area muttering about getting some sleep before training some of the new recruits, leaving Kel and Shinko alone.

"Kel," Shinko said quietly, "I'm not really sure how to say this, and I don't want to steal Yuki's moment but I found out this morning that I'm going to have a baby."

Kel blinked at her friend for a moment before exclaiming, "Shinko, that's fantastic!"

"Sssh, I haven't told Roald yet!" Shinko whispered.

"Why not?" Kel asked, confused.

"With everything going on today, he was so busy and I never got the chance," Shinko looked down.

"Tell him tomorrow morning," Kel suggested, "He'll be thrilled."

The two parted ways, Shinko to her palace suite and Kel to her townhouse. Kel walked slowly and tiredly to her room before flopping into the warm blankets and pillows on the soft mattress. Sleep came quickly and easily.


End file.
